Circus
Éclat de Gars continues to fight Zukia Tojiro he prepares to release his sword in order to stand a chance against the mighty captain. Éclat de Gars released his sword with the command "Bounce". Éclat de Gars form changed into that of of a court jester though this change in appearence did't seem to phase Zukia at all. "I guess a clown will always be a clown" muttered Zukia. Éclat de Gars proceeded to throw a slight tatrum from Zukia's remark stomping the ground in rage. "You don't seem to have increased in power Espada. Is this your very best or is there more to this pathetic Resurrección of yours?" asked Zukia. Éclat de Gars pointed his finger at Zukia and laughed wildy almost to the point of crying suddenly a colorful ball appeared in his hand. Zukia looked puzzled wondering why his enemy would summon a ball at a time like this. Éclat de Gars began to play with the ball in his hand tossing it back and forth. Annnoyed Zukia released his sword once more. "Since you did release your sword I guess you can die by the hands of a captain's zanpakuto" said Zukia mockingly. However this didn't phase Éclat de Gars at all. Zukia lost his patience and began to strike at him but Éclat de Gars jumped high into the air and avoided it, he then proceeded to swallow the ball he was playing with. He then slowly descended towards the ground landing gracefully. "This is all your form does? Screwing up your fashion sense and make you devour balls? Odd even for an arrancar" said Zukia. Éclat de Gars began to laugh and told Zukia to look behind him. Zukia turned to see himself surrounded by giant colorful balls similar to the one Éclat de Gars had swallowed. "See that? It's my Exploding Ball Graveyard one touch and it will blow your remains all over Hueco Mundo my sexy friend" laughed Éclat de Gars. Zukia didn't move an inch despite the situation. Éclat de Gars began to leap around the battle field gracefully landing on each ball without setting them off. "Come on cutie don't you want to play with my balls?" he giggled. Zukia grinned at the arrancar which caused him to leap away. "Do you seriously think I care about your little toys, you're nothing but a walking circus freak." he spat. "Watch closely my friend and you will understand why I am the Captain of the 5th Division" he said triumphantly. Zukia stretched out his arm aiming at the arrancar. "Hado #63 Thunder Roar Cannon" he called out. A huge blast of lightining surged from his hand and decimated the landscape covering the sky in smoke and sand. When the dust cleared he saw Éclat de Gars bleeding profusly, organs lying on the ground, a a giant hole through his stomach. "You're still alive, wow not bad 7th Espada" sneered Zukia. "That was around 40% of the Kido's power and you are still alive. maybe you aren't trash afterall" he mocked. behind him Umi looked on in fear at the sheer power of her captain. Éclat de Gars began to franticly swear at Zukia calling him horrible names, telling him he would regret the day he crossed him. Zukia appeared behind the arrancar with his sword at the arancar's throat. "You just don't know how to shut the hell up do you?" he asked. "I will give yo the chance to be struck down with dignity" he said as he grinned. Zukia slashed Éclat de Gar's throat causing him to fall to the floor writhing in agony. Éclat de Gars began to rise and turn toward Zukia. Zukia pointed his sword at Éclat de Gar's head. "Shoot to Kill Shinso" he commanded. Zukia's zanpakuto extended like a spear piercing the arrancar right through the head. The sword retracted and Éclat de Gars fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Zukia walked back towards the group but gave a final look at his defeated opponent. "Hmph to think I would use Gin's zanpakuto Shinso to kill you, I must have hated you more than I thought. However I have to admit you were kinda cute" he said with some sort of a smile. Zukia blew a kiss at the dead body and turned back towards the group. Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen ArcCategory:Chapters